It Only Hurts A Minute
by Ajazzy
Summary: Alice takes Bella on an errand before the wedding, why is Bella so nervous?
1. Bleeder?

-1**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.. But if it was…. Hehehe.**

It Only Hurts A Minute

By Ajazzy

I woke up in my new home at Edward's house. Ever since my personal Greek God proposed to me, I really found no reason to continue to live with Charlie. He hadn't taken the new of our engagement very well, but after some coaxing from me and Edward --- even though I think Alice might have had something to do with it --- he finally agreed, giving me his blessing and is even going to walk me down the isle.

"Good morning my angel," Edward voice rang through my ears causing my just-waking mind to become even more incoherent.

It took a minute to transfer thoughts to words, "Good morning." was all I could managed to say to his constantly poetic words.

"You know I hate to leave you in her clutched, but Alice has something planned for you to do with her before the wedding."

I grimaced, "Shopping again?"

"Actually, no not this time at least." he said leaning into me as his scent flooding and penetrating the essence of my being. He gently pushed his cool marble lips to mine while my head spun. I was suddenly jerked out of my fantasy by an urgent Alice from behind the door.

"Bella, come on we're going to miss the appointment." her muffled voice rang in.

I gulped and looked at Edward apprehensively. He shook his head, "I have no idea, she's been blocking her thoughts all morning."

"Bella," Alice chimed in again, "hurry up, I'm not kidding, I will come in there and drag you out myself if necessary."

"Okay," I sighed in defeat, knowing she was serious, "but let me take a shower first."

Alice sighed an angry sigh, "Fine."

I rushed to the bathroom and turned on the water, knowing I needed to go as fast as I could or Alice would barge in here and take me, ready or not, and I might end up sprawled on the floor half naked if I didn't do as she said. I got in and thought of where Alice was possibly taking me. I stepped out of the shower and slipped on a royal blue sweater and a pair of jeans. I brushed through my hair once to rid it of tangles and pulled it into a ponytail at the nape of my neck.

I was surprised when I opened the door and noticed Edward was nowhere to be found. He usually waited on his bed for me. I heard slight yelling downstairs and immediately recognized the voice as Edward. I heard someone else trying to calm him, Alice maybe, no it was Rosalie. Now I was curious. I scurried down the stairs and saw Edward, Alice and Rosalie all yelling, standing in a circle. I crawled under Edward's arm.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, knowing they would hear me.

"Well Bella," Rosalie looked at Edward harshly before turning to face me with sweet eyes, "I made a seemingly harmless comment and now Edward thinks your life is in jeopardy."

I grimaced.

"Tell her what you said Rose," Edward's tone icy and sharp, it made Goosebumps appear all over my body. "I guarantee she will feel the same way I do."

Rosalie started calmly, "All I said was, with where Alice is taking you, I hope you're not a bleeder."

I cringed and felt Edward stiffen next to me.

Rosalie continued, "But Bella trust me, you're in no danger for your life, like I said it was a harmless comment. Ask Alice, no danger whatsoever."

I turned to Alice. She looked like she was trying to hide a smirk. I was about to question her, but Edward beat me to it. "Alice?" he said as calmly as possible given the current situation.

"Edward, I promise, _I_ will cause Bella no pain, or for her to bleed." Alice said, obviously trying to pick her words carefully.

"Alice you will not be able to leave this house with my Bella," Edward continued, I still loved the way he said my Bella, it made me feel like I truly belonged, "unless you tell me where you're going, and what you'll be doing there, and why it might cause Bella to bleed."

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise, but if you're that concerned." Alice said as she latched her eyes to Edward's. I knew she was telling, or showing him exactly where we we're going, it was aggravating that everyone knew but me now.

I heard a small growl come out of Edward's chest, but suddenly and unexpectedly he turned towards me and grinned wickedly. I grimaced. I knew I was in trouble now.

"Okay, fine, I may not agree with putting Bella through that, but if it will help how you think it will, I agree. You have an hour and a half," Edward's melodic voice sang. Oh great, I was in for pain, how great. "An hour and a half, before I go down there and get her myself."

Alice giggled and continued, "Edward, do you think Bella would like you seeing her in uhh that _state_?"

"Two hours."

Alice squealed happily before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. Edward stood in the doorway, smiling. I waved and gave me a 'save me' look, but he just chuckled and waved.

I was barely sitting in the canary yellow Porsche before Alice was pulling out of the driveway, already over the speed limit.

"Alice, can you _please_ tell me where we're going now?" I was feeling a bit nervous.

"Okay Bella, but only if you promise not to freak out." Not nervous was getting to be a bit of an understatement, but I nodded anyway.

"Well you know your wedding is coming up next week right?" Yes, I obviously knew that. I nodded again.

"Well, you know what else is coming up?" I thought for a few seconds, but Alice obviously thought I wasn't fast enough and answered for me.

"Obviously, after your wedding day, you're going to have your wedding night."

I felt the blood rush to my furiously after Alice mentioned the first time me and Edward will be together, intimately for the first time. Where could we possibly going where that that fact is important?

"Well," she continued, "I know Edward is going to love it no matter what because he'll finally get to be with you." My blush burning brighter now, I was sure of it. "But I think it might help your self esteem if we got you… well…. Uh….. Cleaned up a bit."

I was so confused. Was I dirty or something? I didn't think so, no one had ever mentioned it, and I know Emmett would point it out if I was. And by God, what does any of this have to do with me and Edward's wedding night?

I hadn't noticed we had been parked. I looked up at where we were and realization dawned on me. I could scream. This was the worst possible thing Alice could do. Was she serious? She couldn't be. I just stared at her and that wicked smile Edward wore earlier was know present on her face.

I knew I was doomed.

--------------------------------

**Cliffy, I know I'm sorry, I plan on posting the next chapter tonight or tomorrow afternoon. But I request reviews, or I won't be as inspired for the next chapter and it might not be good. -gasp- So you better review. **


	2. Hello Ladiez

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…etc., etc., etc.**

**A/N: I was surprised I got so many reviews in one night, some of your have figured out where she's going, others of you haven't. So now you shall. Enjoy.**

It Only Hurts A Minute

By Ajazzy

I stared at Alice with wide eyes as she continued to hold that wicked stare. It really was intimidating. She had already locked the doors so I couldn't make my escape, I guess she already saw that one coming. I held my back towards the door and put my arms up as a blockade from Alice. I knew it wouldn't do any good but it was more of a gut reaction.

"Bella, our appointment is at 11:00. Which means if you're not out of this car by 10:59, I will use force," she said turning to look in the review mirror.

"Why would you bring me here!? You're crazy to think I could be okay with this! Maybe putting you in the asylum was justified!" I screamed before I could stop myself, I threw my hands up to my mouth to stop myself making stupid comments. I was waiting to see Alice look hurt, or sad, but she just laughed her in her musical voice. But she suddenly didn't look so harsh.

Her voice went from threatening to calm, "Bella, I promise, a bikini wax doesn't hurt that bad. Hell, it only hurts a minute afterwards anyway. It's no big deal!"

I looked at the dashboard, it was now 10: 56. I had three minutes to talk Alice out of this.

"Alice.." I started calmly, "there's so many reasons I can't do this. First of all, if I do get it done, that means someone will.. Uhh.. See.. Down there," I blushed to the extreme, "I may die of blush, then Edward will kill you. You don't want to lose your life over a silly little… -shudder- bikini wax."

She chuckled again, "If you want Bella, I could do it for you, I'm sure you trust me more than some stranger, even though I do have no experience in the area. I could read a book about it or something tonight."

I sighed, there's no way I'm getting out of this am I? An image of Alice leaning over me putting wax around my .. Uh area .. Flashed to mind. That would end very badly. I would end up bleeding, so way or another. I shook my head and got that out of my head.

10:57

"No it's okay, I might feel a bit more comfortable with this whole situation if I had someone with experience do it," Alice looked a bit hurt, but she still knew I was caving.

"But Alice," I responded before she got her hopes up, "it's going to hurt," only then did I realize how childish I sounded. Here was me, Bella Swan Cullen, unofficially for now, awaiting eagerly for my pending doom of being changed into a vampire, which I've been told too many times to count how unbearable the pain is, is afraid of a little wax.

"Oh Bella, it can't hurt that bad, Ms. I Want To Be a Vampire," Alice said smugly as if she had read my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess I see that now but… hey wait a second! You've never had it done?" I asked Alice suddenly aware that she was putting me through pain she herself hadn't gone through before.

"Well.. No.. I mean… being a vampire, our hair doesn't really.. Grow back and I didn't want to……," she trailed off conveniently.

10:58

We sat in silence for a few seconds before she turned to me, voice calm, eyes harsh, "Bella, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Continue."

"Well, easy way is you get out of the car, walk into the salon and sign your name. Hard way I drag you in there kicking and screaming and sign your name for you."

"Is there a secret third option you have yet to tell me about?"

"No, and I would take me up on the easy offer because that clock is going to hit 10:59 in 15 seconds."

"Fine!"

Alice squealed and looked at me thoughtfully. I grimaced.

As soon as I got out of the car, Alice was by my side. Sending me more words of encouragement which I needed more than I thought. We entered through the large doors and entered the most lavish room I've ever seen. The golden walls were adored with maroon velvet curtains with gold rope ties. There was a large fountain that immediately caught my eye. It consisted of extremely clear water with a crystal figure depicting a woman singing. It was beautiful.

"Ahh the Cullen sisters, Alice and Bella is it? Well let me take you to your room right away," a dark, stocky woman said as she lead us down a hallway that matched the entering room. Hearing her say Cullen sisters made me very happy. I guess I felt like even though she should be, she wasn't ashamed to call me family.

"Here you go ladies, our specialist will be in soon," and with that the dark, stocky woman left me and Alice to investigate the room.

We entered a large white room with a maroon colored ceiling. Two large chairs sat in the middle of the room with remote controls to let the occupant decide heat, vibrations, positions etc. I took the chair on the right, while Alice allowed herself into the chair on the left. In the middle of the two chairs was a beautiful silver platter topped with glasses of Champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Alice, I don't even want to know how much you spent on this," I said as I took a strawberry for myself.

"Bella, with everything you've done for Edward, it's the least we can do. He's so much happier now than he's ever been, and I guess we all love you even more for it," she responded.

Before I had a chance to respond, the specialist walked in. She was a young blonde woman in her mid to late 20s. What she specialized in, I still don't know.

"'Ello, you must be Bella," she pointed to me, "then that's means, you're Alice, no?" the woman said with a strong accent I couldn't recognize.

We both nodded.

"Okay, let'z see what we are doing today," she said as she looked at her clipboard, "For Alize, you will be getting a full massazge, facial, and deep hair zhampoo and conditioning. Yez?"

Alice nodded and smiled, clearly excited.

"And for Bella, the newlywed I'mz told?" I nodded reluctantly, how much of my life story had Alice actually told this woman. "Great, I'm so happy for you! You will be getting a eyebrows and bikini wax. Iz that right?"

"Yes, but I don't know about the bikini wax if you don't have time I mean…." I said, hopefully conveying some message that I didn't want to get it.

"Oh don't be zilly darling, we save up the next tree hourz for you girls," she said smiling, I already knew I wasn't gonna like it, "Okay Alize, let me ezcort you down the hall to your massage."

"Okay!" Alice said literally jumping out of her seat. It was kinda ridiculous how excited she was getting about a massage, but that's Alice for you.

"Bella, you wait here for a minute? I'll be back with the thingz I need in order to begin your bikini wax."

I grimaced and Alice shot me a glare, "Yes, I'll be fine here… take as long as you want, forever maybe?" I said under my breath, but I knew Alice could here me.

Both women walked out of the room. It was so fascinating to watch the differences in their walk. While the tall, blonde woman was lean and looked like a model, she could never be quite as graceful as Alice. I leaned back in the chair and just let me feet soak. I dazed off for a bit and was suddenly jerked out of my peace at a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you ready..?" The woman from before answered, I recognized her slightly butchered English at once.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied and she came in.

"First thingz first, I'm needing you to put this on," she said smiling as she handed me what looked like a small piece of tissue paper. I held in up in order to investigate further. I spun it around so I could look at it with what I just assumed was the right angle. Then the blonde woman laughed at my horror stricken face.

This woman wanted me to put on an almost transparent g-string style underwear made out of tissue paper.

I cursed Alice under my breath and that's the last thing I remember when I fainted.

------------------------------------

**Sorry you guys, I know this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I'm suffering from writer's block. Be sure to review with some ideas of Bella's excruciatingly embarrassing and painful wax. J **


	3. Exposed

**Wahhhhh! I still don't own Twilight. -tears-**

"Wait.. You're kidding right?" I asked nervously, looking at that piece of tissue they call underwear.

"No, I am not," the blonde woman said.

"But…..," was all I could manage to get out before I heard Alice through the wall.

"Bella, put it on before I come put it on you myself!"

"Stupid vampire with stupid vampire hearing and stupid vampire stupidity," I mumbled to myself, making sure the blond woman couldn't hear, even though I knew Alice would.

"I heard that Bella!" Alice screamed back.

"I know Alice, that was the point," I said as I turned back to the blonde woman whose name I never learned. She looked very confused about how Alice was able to hear me when she couldn't and she was standing not 3 feet away from me.

"Okay, since I obviously have no way out of this, I guess I'm going to put this.." I gestured towards the little sliver of paper in her hand, while blushing, "on. So do you… uh.. Leave? Or is there a bathroom or something I could go into?"

"Oh no! I'm so zorry darling, I will be leaving right now," she looked nervous, for reason I don't know, "just knock on zhe door when you are done." And with that she walked almost soundlessly out of the room and into the hallway, to get her "supplies" I suppose, for lack of a better term.

I walked over to the large window and pulled on the rope to close the blinds. If I was actually forced to go through with this… bikini wax, there was no way I would have an unexpected audience. I doubted people would walk by there since I did face the back towards a large forest, but animals, birds, basically anything with eyes I didn't want to be able to see in that curtain at all. Even a sliver of the room wouldn't be exposed to view.

I began to pull off the pair of ratty jeans I loved so much. Alice hated them and always was trying to get me to burn them, but they were so comfortable and broken in I couldn't part with them. I pulled off my underwear as I looked left and right suddenly, afraid anyone would see me. I grabbed the little piece of nothing and slid it up my legs, trying to make sure I didn't rip it. I was surprised when I didn't. I grabbed the dress they provided that looked like a classy version of a hospital gown.

I breathed in and out deeply and few times before proceeding to the door. I knocked my fist lightly against it a few times, and was surprised when it didn't open. I thought I heard someone giggling behind the door, so I pressed my ear up against it trying to make out what was being said. Bad idea. As I leaned on the door, it began to open. Of course, with my severe lack of coordination, I began to topple into the hallway.

As soon as face made contact with floor, I heard monstrous laughing from down the hall. Yes, monstrous and familiar.

I made a face and looked around to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper. Emmett was on the floor, pounding his fists into the ground. Rosalie made her ghostly cackle that sent shivers down my spine. Jasper was leaning against the wall for support.

As if it wasn't bad enough I heard a musical giggle behind me. I turned slowly only to see Alice grinning at me ridiculously holding a video camera. Yes, a video camera! I was about to charge at Alice, but I suddenly remembered my attire, or lack thereof and hind tailed it back into the room I was previously in. From behind the door, I heard the sound of salon personnel escorting Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper off the premises for "disturbing the clientele". I chuckled softly to myself.

But Alice.

Alice still had that tape. I would have to beg, on my hands and knees most likely in order to get it back. Edward would see it, or worse, Alice would broadcast it all over the school. I cringed at the thought of Mike Newton seeing me at this state of dress, and cringed harder when I thought of what Edward would do when he heard Mike's thoughts.

Just then I heard a light knock at the door. "Come in," I yelled assuming it was the blonde woman. I was surprised when another woman, one I didn't recognize walked in. She was about as tall as me, and had mousy brown short hair. She looked extremely frightened.

"Alice?" the woman said to me.

"Oh know, I'm Bella, Alice is next door." I said irritated that I couldn't just get this horrid day over with.

"Oh, you know Alice then?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Oh well then you can be of tremendous help to me."

"With what?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'm new here, and I'm supposed to be working with Alice today, but I forgot what she was getting done, and I don't want my boss to be mad at me.. And I don't want to ask her myself to make her think I'm not fit for this job," she eyed the floor nervously.

"Oh yeah I know what she wants," I racked my brain trying to figure it out. What did Alice want? But I started thinking. Revenge maybe? Yes perfect.

"Alice wants the full bleach hair treatment. She tried to dye her hair herself, but was extremely disappointed when it turned black. So, of course, she wants it back to her natural blonde," I don't care what Edward said, I'm not a bad liar. Well, not usually.

"Oh okay, thank you so much," she looked happier now, " you saved me my job, I'm sure."

"Oh no problem," I smiled and with that the woman walked out of the room. I ran to the cell phone Edward forced upon me and looked for number four on my speed dial. Rosalie. Well she's probably not the best person to call, but the I couldn't call the first three. Edward would wonder why I needed revenge, and I was trying to keep him blind of the whole thing. Alice was a no, obviously. Carlisle, well I only usually called him when I needed medical treatment, so that was no. So I was stuck with Rosalie. I know she'd appreciate my deviance.

I began the text to Rose. I mean, I couldn't risk calling her with Alice being in the next room.

"Rose, come back 2 here in about half and hour, A is in for a surprise. Bring camera, and checkbook 4 damages."

I sat back down in the chair and stuck my feet into the still-warm foot bath. It really was relaxing. I would've enjoyed it more if I wasn't caught up in my revenge plans. Was it wrong to bleach Alice's hair? Probably. But "all's fair in love and war". And this was definitely war.

Beside me I heard my phone vibrate, I opened it to see the "New Message" sign. I quickly flipped through my phone to find it. It read "Em & I cant wait 2 see what you have planned. Jazz is scared. As well as Es. U become more Cullen everyday. Well be there"

I closed the phone and my eyes, when I heard yet another knock on the door.

"Come in," I said praying it would finally be the blonde woman so I could get on this this horrid day.

"Huny, are you ready?" My prayers were answered.

"As ready as I'm gonna get," I said as I heard the door creak open. She walked to the center of the room and began to set up her materials. A big vat of hot wax, strips of cloth, wooden planks that looked like popsicle sticks, and various lotions. It took her about fifteen minutes to set everything up which was not helping with my anticipation. I looked at the clock, ten minutes till Rose would get here with the others, this was going to be great.

"Pleaze lean back to the chair, zo we can get started," I did as I was told, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.

She began to pull back the gown to expose my sliver of underwear. I blushed furiously. I wasn't used to complete strangers being so close to my uhh region. I looked up at the clock, to see how much longer till everyone got here, and to get my mind off the fact that this woman was getting an eyeful of me.

4 minutes.

She began to pull back the tissue that was my only coverage.

"Uhh wait, can we wait a minute," I blurted out without meaning to.

"Zure darling, just tell me when you're ready."

I took in a few deep breaths, but I couldn't get my blush to disappear. I looked at the clock again, seeing as it was the only thing that comforted me, knowing Alice was about to get it.

2 minutes.

"Okay I think I'm ready now."

"Tis okay darling, I promize it won't hurt that much."

"Okay.." I took another deep breath as she pulled back the material to the "underwear".

I felt her put the hot wax on, it didn't burn, but it was uncomfortable. She grabbed a strip of cloth off the table and applied it to the wax. Deep breathing, deep breathing, I told myself.

"Are you sure it won't hur……."

_Rip_

In exact unison two voices rang out through the building.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

-------------------------------------------

**You know what I love? Reviews. They make me happy. **

**I only think there will be one more chapter to this story, but it will probably be long.**

**If you like my writing style, and have ideas of good fan fiction, let me know maybe I'll write it J**


	4. Damn Clock

Thanks so much to everyone who reviews, I love hearing from you guys, and I'm glad you like my work. :)

----

Pain. Pain was the only feeling. My eyes were closed tight, hands gripped the side of the chair so hard I thought the cheap leather lining might rip. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Are you otay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Okay so usually I'm not so rude to people hardly know, but this was a situation of life or death for God's sake!

"I'm zorry darling.." She stopped mid sentence when a large crash was heard from the front lobby.

"I'll be back..." She said and swiftly darted out of the room. I was right on her tail. I walked quickly though the hall. As I reached the hallway, my eyes fell upon a very angry and very blonde Alice screaming at the mousy woman at the front desk, who looked petrified about now. Behind her stood Rosalie and Emmett gripping their sides from laughing so hard. I noticed Jasper standing in the corner, looking around but not at one person in particular. I figured the hysteria emitted by Rose and Emmett, fury by Alice, confusion by the desk woman and disappointment from Carlisle was enough to make him crazy. I don't blame him, I would be crazy too. Oh yeah, Carlisle and Esme were there too. Esme stifling a chuckle with her hand while Carlisle tried to find someone he could write a check out to for damages.

It was then I noticed the source of the loud crash we heard earlier. Remember that fountain I told you about? Well it was uh.. cracked in the least. Actually it was broken in half. Apparently Alice threw a chair at it. Thank God, something semi-plausible. I would hate for the Cullen to have to uproot and leave just because of me and my stupidity, oh and Alice's superhuman strength.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I could get this placed closed down before you could even nod your puny little head! This is an outrage! Look at my hair! Do you think I want it blonde? NO. This will take years to fix! What the hell were you thinking?" Alice kept ranting on at the front desk woman.

"Miss, I'm really sorry for the mix up, but you see, our technician forgot to write down what you wanted and so we asked your sister and she said you wanted the full head bleach..."

Alice turned to Rosalie with a look on pure hatred plastered on her face. Rosalie shook her head and Alice had the most confused look on her face. Even though I think it might've been because Jasper was so confused at the situation. Rosalie cast a quick finger in my direction. I silently cursed her in my head as Alice turned slowly to face me.

"Bella, dear sister," she said so sweetly it made me feel sick. She paused and I swear it felt like eternities. I knew Jasper was emitting as many waves of calm as possible, while trying to remind her I was still human, she just couldn't beat me up, I'd die. Oh well that thought it comforting. Then it was silent.

Tick tock. Hmm I never remember there being a clock there. Oh well.

Tick tock. Okay that clock is starting to get on my nerves. I mean I was about to be killed by my future sister in law and all I could hear was that damn clock.

Tick tock. What the hell? Can someone just stop that stupid clock!

Tick tock. Oh I get it That damn clock is here to taunt me. Who uses clocks that aren't digital anymore? Seriously.

Tick tock. Someone needs to get that damn clock out of here before I destroy it myself.

Tick tock. Why isn't anyone moving that damn clock? Its seriously annoying.

Tick tock. What the fuck? I can't take this anymore. There's no room in this salon for the two of us. And I shall prevail.

Tick tock. Oh clocky, you'll meet your demise yet.

"Hold off the rage for a sec Alice," she stared at me with confusion, as everyone else did. Couldn't they see? Obviously I was out of my mind.

I began to walk towards the front desk where that clock was conviently sitting. No one could understand what I was doing, but then Alice burst out laughing. Of course she would have a vision of this. But right now I didn't care I was on a mission. I grabbed the clock off the front desk and whisper to the mousy woman,"Sorry about this." I started towards the door. I could almost feel everyones eyes burning into my back. I drifted past the broken Aphrodite statue in the fountain as I glided across the black and white tile. I pressed open the door and looked outside for an open spot. Perfect, there was no one parked directly outside the door.

Boom.

The clock shattered onto the pavement into a million pieces. I slapped my hands together as if I was wiping dust away. Turning around, I saw everyones' eyes on me, they all looked like they were in shock, except Alice that is, who was currently laughing like a lunatic. As I made my way back to the spot I was previously occupying in front of Alice, the mood seemed to lighten a bit. I don't know if it was my comedic breakdown or Jasper sending me waves but I began to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone did. That is except for Carlisle, who I knew was adding the price of an antique clock to the ever-growing bill to salon owners.

"That's better, now Alice you were about to kill me?" I continued.

"Bella...that...was...hilarious..." she said in between laughs.

"Bella, that was so awesome! Alice threaten to kill her more often." Emmett, who else?

"Hmm.. I don't think I ever thought you'd do something so funny. I guess... I guess you're off the hook...for now. But after the wedding when we go to urmm Alaska, you're in for it. And I mean harshly, you better get Edward to 'take you to Alaska' fast because this little favor comes with interest, the longer it takes, the worst it'll be."

"Deal!" I ran up and kissed Alice on the cheek and she hugged me in return.

"Miss..." the blonde woman came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, "would you like to finish your wax?"

"Well I don't know... I kinda like the idea of having a racing strip... there's really no reason to continue," I said with a shy smile.

"Bella, get yourself back in that chair or this video goes to Edward," Rosalie stated smugly holding the camera up in the air.

Well, let me weigh my options. I could either go back in that room, put on a paper thong, and feel the worst torture ever invented to trick women into thinking it'll make them more.. uhh what word describes that.. beautiful? I suppose it'll do. Or Edward can see me fall through a door wearing said paper thong, Alice with bright blonde hair, me destroying an antique clock that's probably irreplaceable, oh and develop a new found love for racing.

I'll go with option A.

"Okay Rose, just don't show Edward," She smiled smugly and took the liberty to add, "I won't show him now, but once we go to Alaska, he can see it."

"So he's gonna see it no matter what?" I asked defeated. When these damn vampires were set to something they really didn't give up did they?

"Well yeah naturally, but its up to you.. would you rather him see your 'racing stripe' before or after the wedding, and uhh wedding night."

I swear I invented a whole new shade of red, did they really enjoy seeing me in agony? They must.

"Fine, I'll finish."

I walked back to the room and pulled off my favorite pants. I grabbed the tissue they called underwear and slid it over my legs. I sat in the chair and put my feet into the foot jacuzzi, for lack of a better phrase. It really was relaxing.

"Are you ready darling?" the blonde woman asked through the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be.." she proceeded to come in and reheat the wax.

She pulled back the tissue and began to put the wax on. Then the dreaded cloth. The cloth of agony. She pressed onto the area and began to smooth it out.

"1..."

"2..."

Rip

"Agghhhrrrttsssssss!" Was the closest I can come to typing what I actually said without violating censor laws I'm sure.

That continued for a while: wax, cloth, rip, agggghhhrrrtssssss. But finally...

"Only once more now..." the blonde woman said. I rejoiced, those words were like water on a burn, relief.

".. but what zhape would you like?"

I stared at her perplexed for a while I'm sure. Shapes? What the hell? No one told me about shapes. What's a shape supposed to do? 'Wow honey, I really like that star." You think any man is gonna stop long enough to admire shapes? Not me.

Ding.

A light bulb went off.

I wrote down what I wanted on a sheet of paper in order to avoid taunting from vampires I knew were listening.

The blonde woman just stared at me for a while then shrugged. Customers are always right. She proceeded to finish my wax and with one final aggghhhhrrtssss, I was done. I pulled on my pants as quickly as I could and headed straight for the door.

"Thanks again," I called to the woman. I walked out the front door and jumped in the car. I just wanted to go to sleep, I was mentally exhausted from the day. As I drifted off I thought absently about my new "design" and what Edward would like. I smiled to myself as we headed back to the Cullen.

---

**Okay so here are my plans for this, I believe I'm going to write an "epilogue" of sorts, that will explain Bella's "design" and Edward's reaction. But if anyone else has any ideas let me know.**

**Also, I think I may be writing a sequel for after they go to Alaska and Bella is changed. What do you think? **


End file.
